Endless Dreams
by CSIliveson
Summary: Wedges all the way: Major humor. : Set in between "A Space Oddity". I do not own these characters but if I did they'd be having a Wedges Moment. Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Characters: David Hodges and Wendy Simms

Setting before For Warrick and after Grissom left

Special Note: I do not own these characters but if I did they'd be having a Wedges Moment

Chapter 1

**Out to Lunch **

"Where you been?" asked Archie, Hodges glanced at him as he strutted into the lab

"Oh around, why did someone say something!? Who's been talking about me!?" Hodges demanded

Archie walked out muttering "Ah no one, thought I'd ask where you've been." starts to giggle, knowing damn well what Hodges was up too.

Hodges went straight to his computer, turning it on he clicked on his email _"you got mail."_ he loved hearing those three simple words. He'd known before he opened it who'd sent him the email.

_Opening it up, it read._

**Hodges enjoyed our luncheon, even if it was quirky, I wouldn't expect any other from you. Call me later =D **

He smiled as he closed out his email and walked over and started working on the piled up evidence he needed to test.

Wendy headed to the break room, smiling as she put away her leftovers.

Mandy called out "Hey Wendy did you forget our lunch."

Wendy hadn't heard a word Mandy said. Her mind had wondered on the last few hours events. It wasn't the greatest she'd had. Then it wasn't what she'd expected for their first date. She knew she'd see him again.

Yelling back "Um, oh sorry Mandy, I'll make it up to you, I promise." walking down the hall and into her lab she quickly sent off a email and went about her daily duties.

**Yah or Nay**


	2. Chapter 2

Life taken over am sorry been a very long time for a update after last nights eppy I am very much inspired to write some Wedges keep in mind this is all CSI fantasy nothing is what it seems to be :)

**Burned Out**

"Hodges what the.. _***Wake Up!***_...are you daydreaming again?" Mandy smirked and Henry gave him a shove. "You got it bad for her don't you?"

Hodges couldn't help it, he had always known from the moment he set is eyes upon her lavish beauty she was the woman for him.

"I wasn't daydreaming! Who do I got it bad for?" Hodges blurted out

He knew, they all knew, he was in love with Wendy Simms. How could a woman of her caliber ever find a meager geek as David Hodges attractive? He sighed as he picked up the Petri Dish and put it under the Microscope.

The two labrats giggled and headed out of his lab. Hodges looked over at Wendy and moaned.

How her skin glittered under the bright lab lights oh wait that's not lights **"Fire..fire Wendy's labs on fire!!!!!!!"** he grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and ran to her rescue. Pulling the nozzle he started to spray everywhere.

"David Hodges what the....!!!" looking around threw the smoke filled room Hodges saw a very angry Wendy. "You jerk! What are you doing?!" she demanded.

Everyone came running to see what all the commotions was about.

I a.....I saw a...a bright a.....there wasn't a......a.....fire?" he stuttered

Wendy and the rest looked at him as they headed out of her lab coughing from the fumes

"**You Jerk**!! all the evidence is gone!!!!!!! _ERRRRRRRRRRRR_" she screamed and ran past Hodges.

Everyone giggled under their breath

Henry patted Hodges on the back "There... there Hodges you can play night in shinning armor another day"

Hodges "But I saw........oh no!"

_**Ya or nay? thank you for reading**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was steaming mad at Hodges, not only for his stupidity, just because. As she stormed down the hall and headed into the locker room. Mustered up enough composure, opened her locker grabbing the first pair of pants and shirt she could find.

Turning around Wendy jumped when she saw Mandy, who for some reason was laughing at the whole scene.

Mandy spoke "Oh Wendy you know Hodges he didn't mean to. Well he's Hodges, don't be mad. You'll feel better after a shower."

Wendy hugged Mandy and headed towards the woman's showers. Knowing the stench of defeat wasn't far away. She undressed turned the water to hot and stepped in. Feeling the warmth hit her skin melted away the anger. Soon Wendy found herself relaxing almost laughing at what conspired not that long ago.

Drifting away into the warmth of the water, Wendy started to daydream.

She looked around, it looked to be a vast, above was a reddish sky, her surrounding were talk rocks and gravely sand. Where was she? Before she could ask herself, she notice before here millions of Aliens. Thinking to herself, this must be a far off planet that no man nor woman had ever explored. How did she come to this place? Why?

One of the Aliens grabbed Wendy taking her to a large tent, he tossed her inside as she feel on the dusty ground, she hadn't notice a man laying toward the back of the tent. He was bawled up and tied he was in a deep drug induced sleep. Before she could say or do a thing the Alien, who she presumed was the leader tossed her a red silky gown.

_**"Put this on know!"**_ He commanded of her closed the tent door.

Wendy started to undress when she looked around, and notice Hodges. He looked so peaceful, laying their. His firm chin and sharply cut hair, and his handsome pressed uniform. She slowly moved toward him, reaching over, she knew this man, not as Hodges but as Captain……..

"Wendy! Hey girl you done, we need you back at the lab?" Catherine bellowed, as Wendy drift back to reality. "Sure Catherine, let me dry off."

Embarrassed Catherine might of notice what Wendy was thinking she grabbed the towel and dried her face and body off, and briskly dressed. Walking back to the lab she spotted Hodges talking to Ray in the break room.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh hush Wendy girl!" She scolded herself kept on walking towards her lab.

**More to come very soon working on my fun Wedges plot line  
**


End file.
